Be my valentine
by AngieTainaka
Summary: ¿Quién imaginó que obsequiar chocolates sería tan complicado como intentar confesar sentimientos? Riko lo está experimentando de primera instancia.


**Disclaimer: **"Love Live! Sunshine!" no me pertenece, de ser así habría habido un beso en la escena final del episodio 10 de la primera temporada.

**N/A: **¡Feliz San Valentín!

Me pierdo un poco de hacer algo para mi OTP por días festivos gracias a mi atareado horario laboral, pero este año intentaré a toda costa traer algo.

Junto a algunos mutuals ckrk en Discord decidimos participar en un pequeño intercambio de regalos por san Valentín. Puedes ver los obsequios siguiendo a iyhs_zine en Twitter, hay asombrosos trabajos ChikaRiko.

Traigo ahora un pequeño oneshot por san Valentín. Me di cuenta que me encanta poner a Riko en situaciones complicadas. "Complicadas" de situaciones habituales, no esperen cosas fantásticas, solo dramas adolescentes con toques fluffy. Más adelante quizás traiga un longfic en el que estoy trabajando, tengo el capítulo piloto ya escrito, sólo quiero centrar un poco más la historia y comenzaré a escribir los episodios ¿Quieren adivinar a las protagonistas? xD

Disfrutad.

**PD:** por cierto, los fragmentos de la canción que uso aquí es "Be my valentine", de Tim McMorris.

* * *

You le había asegurado que Chika los amaría, aún así ella no estaba nerviosa por si sus chocolates estarían deliciosos. Bueno, quizás un poco. Había probado varios de ellos para asegurarse que tuviesen el relleno correcto y no cualquier otro ingrediente de la cocina. Mayonesa, por ejemplo.

Hoy Chika no la acompañó durante la mañana, aparentemente se había quedado dormida, su hermana mayor advirtió de esto a Riko cuando fue a buscarla al Ryokan. Shima le recomendó ir por su cuenta o llegaría tarde. Al menos ella podría organizar ideas durante su viaje solitario en el bus.

Bien.

Estos claramente eran chocolates por san Valentín.

Pero no necesariamente debían ser un detalle romántico.

Es decir, a Riko le hubiese gustado considerarlos como tal, pero la duda al no saber la reacción de Chika la hacía temer por ello.

Podría rechazarla.

Podría ignorarla.

O simplemente el mensaje podría no llegar y Chika se las arreglaría para interpretarlo a su manera porque en el planeta no existe persona más densa que ella.

Esta era la opción más probable.

Su tren de pensamientos fue cortado cuando sus compañeras de primero la abordaron a la entrada de la escuela para obsequiarle chocolates mientras agradecían su amistad.

Hanamaru le dio una caja de chocolates, tenía un diseño austero pero bastante casero, Riko quería comérselas ya. Ruby le obsequió una de trufas, el diseño del empaque se veía ostentoso, se preguntó de qué parte del mundo venían estos. Yoshiko le entregó bombones surtidos mientras adoptaba su pose de ángel caído y pronosticaba la presencia de "la esencia del infierno" encerrado en uno de ellos. Riko iba a picar cada uno de los bombones hasta encontrar el que tuviese la salsa picante.

¿Qué tal chocolates de amistad?

Todos estos eran chocolates de amistad. Ni Hanamaru, ni Ruby, ni Yoshiko se habían puesto nerviosas mientras los entregaban. Tal vez ella debía relajarse un poco y simplemente entregarle los suyos.

Ella y Chika era amigas cercanas después de todo, han compartido comida antes, como sus almuerzos o alguna de las mandarinas que ella siempre trae en el bolso. Los chocolates de ahora podrían ser eso, un compartir.

Debería estar bien ¿Verdad?

Claro que si.

Sí, su determinación era nueva. Una vez llegase el receso ella iba a acercarse, entonces Chika le preguntaría sobre lo que desea, con esos ojos magenta brillante quemándola con cada pestañeo.

Ella le entregará los chocolates, no es necesario decir nada, aunque Riko deseaba decirle que son única y exclusivamente para ella.

Chika sonreirá. La calidéz de su alma reflejada en esa curva labial delineada por la mismísima diosa Aurora.

Riko tiene palabras, unas cuantas líneas escritas débilmente sobre un pedazo de papel maltratado por la constante manipulación de sus palmas sudorosas. Ella había leído varias veces ese fragmento de lectura con la finalidad de memorizarlo. Sin embargo la presencia tácita de Chika en sus pensamiento la ponía nerviosa. Ella la miraba fijamente, expectante a lo que tenía para decirle.

"_Riko-chan…"_

La llama. Riko quiere hablar pero las palabras no salen de sus labios. Puede jurar que de separar sus labios, sus corazón va a saltar directo a las manos de Chika.

"Riko-chan…"

Espabila. Le tomó seis parpadeos regresar a la actualidad y enfocarse. Frente a ella estaba su enamoramiento de cabello naranja, detrás de ella su mejor amiga marinera la veía divertida. Había espaciado la mayor parte de sus clases hasta antes del primer descanso.

"Es raro en Riko-chan estar distraída durante clases." You le comentaba a Chika mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la otra niña. "¿Hay algo que te esté preocupando?"

"Eh? ¿Está todo bien, Riko-chan?" La niña de ojos carmín giro hacia el receptor de la pregunta. Desconociendo lo que es espacio personal, se acercó hasta que su rostro estaba amenazantemente cerca para la cordura de Riko.

"¡S-Si! ¡Es solo que ayer no dormí por preparar…" Se cortó tan pronto como se dio cuenta que estaba por exhibir sus intenciones del día. "... Preparar las tareas de hoy! Cielos, eran muchos deberes."

Lo siguiente que hizo fue rezar para que Chika se creyera el cuento. Claro que You conocía las reales intenciones, pero no estaba metiendo mano en esto para presionar. En su lugar le brindó a la mandarina una sonrisa de conformidad, Chika asintió y enderezó su postura. Riko ya extrañando su cercanía.

Casi a la par pudo observar a las niñas de primero en las afueras del salón, al parecer en la mañana no habían logrado obsequiarles chocolates al dúo dinámico que tiene por mejores amigas. Ambas se acercaron a la puerta para recibir los dulces mientras Riko observaba el suyo dentro de su bolso. Tal vez podría usar esta oportunidad para entregarle a Chika sus chocolates de manera casual.

_Son sólo chocolates de amistad, no hay nada malo en ello._

Se decía a sí misma pero sabía que era mentira. Y como tal no logró convencerse cuando se halló frente a Chika quien la veía curiosa justo después de recibir los bombones de Yoshiko.

"¿Pasa algo, Riko-chan?"

"E-Eh… No, es solo… Bueno…" Ya no era solo Chika. You, las niñas de primero y algunas compañeras de su salón que miraban curiosas el intercambio de obsequios le estaban dando atención. Riko no podía con tantas luces. "T-Ten cuidado con los bombones de Yoshiko."

"... Eh?" Interrogó Chika.

"Hey!" Reclamó Yoshiko.

"S-Si! Ya sabes, tiene esto de la _esencia del infierno _dentro. Posiblemente sea salsa picante."

"¡No es justo, Riri! ¡Arruinaste lo mejor de mi obsequio!"

Para suerte de Riko, el berrinche de Yoshiko era más cómico que acusatorio. Hanamaru la reprendía por no usar ingredientes adecuados para sus chocolates mientras Ruby y You veían divertidas la escena. Ella se disculparía con la menor más tarde.

Por supuesto, Chika ya se había metido de lleno a la busqueda de aquel bombón infernal, curiosamente no hubo ninguno.

El día continuó su largo paso hasta llegar a la salida. You codeó a Riko para que la observara mientras se acercaba a Chika.

"¡Feliz San Valentín, Chika-chan!"

"¡You-chan!" Chika saltó de su asiento abrazando a su mejor amiga efusivamente. "¡Muchas gracias! ¿Son igual a los del año pasado?"

"¡Si! Logré imitar la receta de mamá." Inflaba el pecho orgullosa mientras Chika ya estaba abriendo la caja aceleradamente.

Eso se había visto sencillo. Riko envidiaba la facilidad con la que You había entregado su obsequio. No se había visto tan difícil después de todo, es decir, claro que You tiene ventaja por la amistad longeva que lleva con Chika y aparentemente todos los San Valentín ellas se obsequian chocolate así que esto es parte de su ya acostumbrado rito de amistad.

Y Riko, pues, estos eran los primeros y de connotaciones románticas, aparentemente.

"¡Aquí, Riko-chan!"

" E-eh?"

Antes de reaccionar Chika había empujado el trozo azucarado dentro de su boca. You había usado chocolate blanco para su obsequio, bastante bueno. La sensación dulce invadió el paladar de Riko mientras aún sentía el toque de los dedos de Chika sobre sus labios. Esta sensación podría ser peligrosamente adictiva.

"Están buenos."

"¡Verdad que si!" Chika giró alegremente hasta su bolso, extrayendo de él un paquete pequeño. "¡Para ti, You-chan!"

"¡Gracias, Chika-chan!" Al igual que su amiga, You abrió ansiosa la caja, aunque un poco más cuidadosa. "¡Se ven deliciosos! Los guardaré para más tarde."

"Oww ¿No los comerás?"

"Para ser honesta, estuve comiendo los de Yoshiko durante clases. Quería encontrar ese bombón misterioso."

Ambas partes rieron un rato con el comentario, después de un momento se quedaron observando a Riko, como esperando un comentario suyo. Riko sabía que esta era su entrada, su oportunidad, con los chocolates compartidos entre You y Chika, colar el suyo debía ser sencillo.

"A decir verdad, Chika-chan, yo…"

"Oi! CHIKA!"

Es estruendoso llamado de Kanan hizo que la palabras de Riko regresasen a su estómago de un solo bocado. Tras ella Mari las veía divertida mientras Dia se mostraba emocionada a pesar de fingir estar guardando compostura.

"Deben venir al club, pronto ¡Es increíble!"

Como impulsada por un cohete Chika corrió detrás del grupo de tercero hacia el salón del club. Riko suspiró pesadamente mientras You palmeaba su hombro consolandola un poco.

"¿Tienes miedo que los rechace?"

"Si, un poco. En realidad temo que no le llegue mi mensaje, que lo malinterprete o que no lo entienda."

"Si, bueno, es probable que lo interprete a su manera."

"Uhhh... " Riko hundió su rostro entre sus manos conteniendo otro suspiro de frustración. El toque ligero en su hombro de un pequeño objeto llamó su atención.

"Para ti, Riko-chan." You le ofreció una caja de menor tamaño comparada con la de Chika.

"You-chan… Lo siento, yo no preparé nada…"

"Ehehehe, no te preocupes, lo sé. Pero será una verdadera lástima si terminan por echarse a perder en tu bolso." You cogió su maleta, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. "Ella va a amarlos sólo por el hecho de ser tuyos."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

La cabello cenizo le ofreció un guiño en respuesta mientras aceleraba el paso. "Vamos, Riko-chan, también quiero ver que de sorprendente hay en el club."

Vaya y si fue sorprendente.

Habían muchos chocolates, demasiados, a Riko el estómago comenzó a darle vueltas. Algunos estaban rotulados como "Aqours", pero habían varios de ellos con etiquetas individuales para cada una de ellas.

"¿Fans?"

"¡Admiradores!"

Chika surgió de entre el mar de paquetes. Observaba cada uno de ellos intentando deducir el contenido dentro. "Mira, Riko-chan, este es para ti."

Lindo detalle. Alguien le había regalado una cesta con algunos sándwiches dentro.

A medida que Chika repartía chocolates para todas Riko sintió que el suyo comenzaba a carecer de valor, que iba a perderse entre la masa de dulces en el que su compañera estaba nadando. Bueno, no eran demasiado, pero sí los suficientes como para hacer que sus bolsos superen su capacidad en un intento por cargar con todos.

Al final del día solo fue Riko acompañando a Chika mientras ella contaba una y otra vez emocionada todos sus regalos.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicado?

Riko se dejó vencer sobre su cama con todos sus sentimientos apabullando su garganta.

"Chika-chan, preparé estos chocolates para ti. Quiero que sepas lo especial que eres para mi y… ¡Acepta mis sentimientos, por favor!"

Extendía sus brazos al aire ofreciendo una caja ficticia. Había salido tan fluidamente de su boca justo ahora y sin embargo frente a ella ¡Nada!

Se ubicó frente al piano, tomó un poco de aire, exhaló lentamente.

"_Te gustaría… te gustaría… ¿Te gustaría ser mi Valentín?_

_Porque te adoro, daría cualquier cosa por tí. Siempre me haces sonreír, sonreír, sonreír._

_Y cuando estoy cerca tuyo las cosas se ponen un poco confusas porque estoy loca, loca por ti. No puedo describirlo, excepto que estoy enamorada. Sí, tengo sentimientos, sentimientos por ti._

_Y ahora le gritaré al mundo mi amor por ti, el irresistible sentimiento en el que me has hecho caer. La vida es maravillosa porque brillas en ella, no hay nadie que me haga sentir como tú me haces sentir. _

_Y voy a cantar porque eres hermosa así como eres, como un claro cielo nocturno adornado por brillantes estrellas fugaces._

_Entonces ¿Te gustaría ser mi Valent-..."_

"¡Riko-chan!"

Un acorde desafinado respondió en lugar de ella. Chika le sonreía feliz desde su ventana.

¿La habría oído? Ella podía fingir que estaba dormida o que no estaba en su habitación. Las luces estaban apagadas de todas formas así que ella no necesit-...

"¡Ha sido esa una canción genial, Riko-chan!"

Genial, Chika sabía que estaba ahí y también había oído la canción.

Para calmar su creciente ansiedad Riko colocó algunos de los chocolates obsequiados en su bolsillo y comerlos de a pocos.

"Ch-Chika-chan… Creí que habías salido junto a tus hermanas."

"Lo hice, pero no fuimos muy lejos, solo a comprar algunas cosas para recepción."

"Ya veo…"

Tomó uno de los chocolates aleatoriamente, comiéndolo de pocas mascadas.

"¿Cómo te va con todo el chocolate que nos dieron?"

"Bueno, ya sabes, es probable que deba visitar al dentista después de comer todo esto."

"¡Fue demasiado! Estuve realmente sorprendida, no había recibido tantos chocolates antes, mi estómago no estaba preparado."

"No deberías haber comido tantos."

"¡No quería dejar de lado ninguno! Los sentimientos de las personas que pensaron en nosotras al prepararlos están en ellos."

"Eso no significa que debas acabar con todos de golpe."

"¡Es que no sabía por dónde empezar!"

Sonrió un poco, si su vista no le fallaba Chika tenía pequeños restos de chocolate entre los labios, ella aún continuaba comiendo sus obsequios y sabía era capaz de terminar con todos solo por corresponder los sentimientos de quienes le obsequiaron algo.

Riko introdujo otro chocolate a su boca.

"Sabes que esas personas seguirán apoyándote independientemente de si comes sus chocolates o no. Con haberlos recibido están satisfechos." No sabía si esto se lo estaba diciendo a Chika o a sí misma, de todas formas ella estaba prestándole atención. Tal vez este momento era perfecto para entregarle los suyos, pensó mientras se giraba para volver a su habitación.

"Riko-chan."

Antes de poder dar la vuelta por completo el llamado de Chika la detuvo, percibiendo también con el rabillo del ojo un pequeño objeto dirigiéndose a ella.

Lo atrapó justo a tiempo. Era una caja de mediano tamaño, decorado con un lazo rosado ligero y detalles similares a las teclas del piano.

_¿Podría ser?_

_Acaso…_

_¿Es lo que pensaba que era?_

"Me alegra que pienses eso." Comentó Chika, algo tímida, en respuesta al comentario anterior de la pianista. "Quería entregarte estos desde la tarde, pero pensé que después de tanto chocolate no querrías ver una caja más."

Riko sentía que podía llorar y reír al mismo tiempo.

"Normalmente Shima nee-chan me ayuda con mis chocolates para San Valentín, pero estos quise hacerlos por mi cuenta. Disculpa si no son tan deliciosos como los de tus regalos."

Chika desvió la mirada algo nerviosa. Al igual que Riko, con el rabillo del ojo percibió el movimiento de algo viniendo hacia ella. Tuvo la agilidad de reaccionar rápidamente producto de sus entrenamientos en el softball.

"Me disculpo, también." Habló Riko, escondida tras el muro de su balcón. "También di muchas vueltas a la hora de entregarte mi regalo. Temía que pudieras pensar otra cosa o malinterpretarlo y yo solo quería ser clara contigo y preguntarte si…"

"Si."

"... Eh?"

"La canción, me lo has preguntado ya." Chika sonreía radiante, Riko ahora sí quería reír y llora.

Ambas se miraron brevemente con un nuevo brillo matizando el color en sus miradas. El rostro ligeramente sonrojado y una sonrisa boba estampada en sus labios ¿Hacía falta decir algo más?

Prelude irrumpió en la escena ladrando a un lado de su dueña. Al parecer había olfateado los chocolates en su bolsillo y pedía un pedazo de ellos.

"No, Prelude, no puedes comer estos."

"¿Prelude también? Shiitake robó de mis manos uno de mis chocolates" Reflexionaba Chika. "Era uno de los de Yoshiko, ahora que lo pienso, no llegué a saborear ese especial que ella tenía oculto."

"Tal vez ella solo estaba bromeando con ello."

"¡Pero estaban realmente buenos! Lastima que Shiitake se comió el último que me quedaba."

"Aquí tengo algunos ¿Te gustaría?"

"¿Está bien?"

"¡Claro!"

Lanzó uno de los bombones a través del espacio entre sus ventanas al mismo tiempo que ella sacaba uno nuevo de su bolsillo. Ella podría hacer espacio en su estómago para más chocolate, sobre todo si se trata del que Chika hizo especialmente para ella.

A una distancia considerable de allí, Yoshiko se encontraba con Ruby y Hanamaru compartiendo algunos de sus chocolates. Hanamaru había detectado a tiempo el bombón infernal de Yoshiko, Ruby no tuvo tanta suerte.

"¿No puedes simplemente hacer chocolates normales?" Hanamaru reprendía nuevamente a su amiga.

"_Normal _no forma parte del vocabulario del ángel caído Yohane ¡Estos dulces debían tener la esencia del fuego eterno! ¡Un trozo de infierno que invada tu cuerpo hasta llegar a tu alm-... ouch!"

"Para la próxima usa solo ingredientes salados." Decía Hanamaru mientras veía a Ruby sostener una lata fría a la altura de su lengua. "Deberías disculparte con la persona a quien le tocó dos de esos bombones picantes."

"Fue un error de cálculo." Se defendió el autoproclamado ángel caído. "De todas formas, es imposible en estos momentos adivinar quién los obtuvo."

Imposible no tanto.

Chika y Riko le harían saber después.


End file.
